The baker and the prince
by lazyflower123
Summary: Prince Adrien should focus on being king, but the baker is getting all of his attention. What will he do? (This story is still in progress, and I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can!)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story! I took a long time preparing this story, and if you wish I continue, please tell me! Thank you for reading my story. ENJOY!**

As Adrien Agreste, the Prince of Paris, he was reckoned to be a gentleman, polished and perfect. Yet, here, he was leaning toward the rusty thin pillar with a black golden cloak to watch the lovely young baker woman called Marinette Dupain-Cheng is something a prince should not be doing. He understood his father would provide him punishment for neglecting his obligations to court a woman, whom he never met. Nonetheless, he couldn't stay away from the lovely young baker woman, who's beauty put Aphrodite to shame. Still, Adrian Agreste can not bring himself to speak with her as he is content with seeing her from afar, no matter how disturbing this was, which is why he lurked behind the pillar to gape at the darkish-blue hair beauty.

As he watches the woman for a couple of hours (not creepy at all), he begins to notice the sun going down, causing the sunset light reflecting on her blueish-blackish hair, making her gorgeous. After seeing this predicament, he wasn't aware of slowly walking towards her, provoking him to halt when he heard to her voice. He couldn't take it anymore. Taking a few breaths as the wind blew through his golden blond locks, he plucked the last of his strength to talk with her. Slowly, calming himself down from shock, he resumed walking on the dirt pathway leading up to her.

Her voice begins to get louder during the busy street combined with people, but he can identify the sweet smell of pastry off of her. After taking a few breaths, the wind blew through his blond locks causing it to plucked the last of physical strength to discuss with her and slowly backing up from her to escape from his beating heart. Marinette turned around, provoking the fall, with him grabbing her white-pink dress in the process.

"Oh! Sir, I am so sorry, here let me help you up!" She anxiously said, while rapidly standing up. Marinette held out a hand towards Adrien while giving him an embarrassed smile. However, Adrien, in stunned, grabbed her hand and slowly stood up with her help. He couldn't help but blushed when she flashed him her sparkling smile.

He wondered why she wasn't courted, at least from his knowledge. Yet, he knew he was silent enough when she started to begin looking uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and gave her a gentlemen smile, "I am alright madam, however, my condolences to your beautiful gown." He said while getting down one knee and picking up a piece of cloth that torn apart from the dress. However, Marinette smiled and slowly pulled her hand away as his pick lips grazed her skin, causing her to blush.

"I-I... my dress is none of your concern, although I wonder how your feeling after the fall, my prince ?" Marinette gently spoke to Adrien while looking into his emerald eyes. Adrien stiffened and looked away from her questioning gaze. After a few moments passed, he gathered up his courage and softly said, " Yes, Madam, but if you wouldn't mind me asking... How did you know?" while looking down at the dirt path road.

Marinette scratches his head, causing him to look up and then pointed to his ring that peeked out of his cloak.

He blushed and fiddled with his ring, as a fond smile crept up onto his face — this last piece of jewelry his mother had given to him before vanishing from thin air. Adrien looked up from his ring and couldn't help but want to touch her bluish-blackish pigtails that shined with the last of the sunlight. He attempted to reply, only quiet down when he heard familiar yelling that came from his protectors, as they ran toward him.

As he witnesses his guards get closer to him, he turned around and pulled her into the bakery. He swiftly turned off and closed everything. Making the guards passed them and the bakery.

As he looked around outside the windows, Marinette said, " Why are you running away?" while grabbing a chair for him and her.

He turned around and looked at her as he sighed and rubbed his face. He didn't want her to know why he ran, but with her blue-bell eyes staring innocently at him, "You know, most people would be scared of having a stranger in the house?" He questioned her while taking a seat beside him.

She gave him a gentle smile, " My Prince, Countless people don't know how to defend themselves." She said while looking straight in the eye.

"My prince, would you please explain as to why you ran from your guard?" she quietly declared, as he glanced at her, he comprehended that truthfulness only lies. Taking a deep breath and replied, " I supposed it's because I ran away from an arrangement, provoking my father to be angry."

She looked at him and slowly got up to the kitchen to get some snacks and sat down once again. She pointed to the food across her and said, " My prince-" however, he cut her off and said, " call me Adrien." she looked up surprised and was about to decline, but couldn't since the look he given her was a stern one.

She looked at him and smiled at him, "Do you want to talk?". He nodded with a timid smile, " Please..."

Marinette and Adrien discussed throughout the night, where laughter and joy bounced off the walls of the bakery. They talk about passions, family, future, and dreams. It was like destiny set them to find each other.

However, fantasy has to come to an end. By morning Adrien had to return to the palace. As he departed, both vow to see each other again and a vow that was well kept.

Every sunset, they both met in front of the bakery. Many days rolled into weeks till one-day Marinette heart miraculous begin to ache for the other, after their day together today.

"Marinette, the day we met, why did you let me stay?" he said while putting the plates away from the dinner they just had together.

"You weren't the only one feeling lonely, my friend." Adrien slowly stepped away from the sink and walked toward her. He held her hand and kissed her forehead, "My parents became ill and passed on...

This b-bakery is all I-I h-have left of t-them." she sobbed, while trying to wipe her tears away. Adrien's heart ached for her as he tightly embraced her while she wept into his grey coat.

"Everyone knows the story of my mother, yet no matter how many times I hear her story, the agony of her disappearance hurts me." After hearing this, Marinette looked up into his emerald eyes and finally noticed the boy who had been with her since day one. She smiled and placed her forehead on his, with a pounding heart. She grabbed his hands and said three words that change everything,

"You're my everything."

After hearing this, his heart rapidly moved faster and said, "and you are mine." he tearfully said, while holding her tighter.

After this day, Adrien and Marinette's behavior change. They held each other as lovers do, but neither will admit their feelings for each other due to fear of rejection.

Every sunset begins with longingly looking into each other eyes and wanting to press their lips together. Many days, they stubbornly held their feeling until one day.

Adrien had thought if they were to be together, how much would it affect her life. He didn't want other women to harm her because he would never forgive himself if anything unfortunate happens to her.

As he was thinking about the predicament, he made his way to the bakery, where he saw a man flirting with his lady. He had black hair and a suit, with a 15th-century guitar. How did he maintain a guitar under exceptional condition?

Despite wanting to push him back from his lady, he knew that nothing could ever happen between them. As he watches them, the other male became uncomfortably close with Marinette and couldn't help but feel jealousy uring him to protect his princess. Then the young fool unexpectedly grabs her and kisses her, causing her to shove him away by clutching his pinkies and twisting it and propelling him in the stomach, where he hit the wall and struck his head upon it. He frightened gaped at her and fled the bakery. As he fled, Adrien felt sinful for not defending his love, yet, desired her more as well.

He rushed towards the bakery door and entered, where he saw furniture broken and her dress torn up, but in his eyes, she still looked like an angel. With eyes always on Marinette, Marinette frowned while looking at the mess, but looked up when she heard the door open again. As she saw him, he couldn't help but be awestruck. His eyes darkened when she gave him a grin and said.

"I told you I could take care of myself." She confidently smiled and looked away, causing her to frown when she noticed her home a mess. However, Adrien's eyes were on Marinette, causing his heart to skip a beat. With no control over his actions, he rushed toward her, pushing her on the wall and kissed her. She gasps in surprise, but instead of hurting him as she did with the other. She deepens the kiss.

He couldn't maintain a moan as she fiddled with his hair and moved her body against his.

She kept grinning as he was merciful towards her that she took control over the kisses. She pushed him towards a chair and pressed her lips against him, turning heated kisses into gentle kisses.

He caressed her face as he loved her and slowly slide her off of him as he stood up from the chair. He dragged his hand across her head as he slowly pulled his lips away from her.

"Thank you," Adrien giggled and hugged her tighter against him. Marinette giggled and ran her fingers in his blond hair, she looked into his eyes and tugged his head towards her to feel his soft lips.

They both knew they didn't want to let go, however, their fear from loosing each other kept that night like a lost memory. The next time they spent together, it was like any other day. No matter how much they wanted each other, they both knew their status would never let them be together.

* * *

One day, Adrien couldn't hold back his love for her and begin to think of a proper way to woo her. He walked throughout the garden and over a small bridge, where he paused and leaned upon the railing. As thoughts of his Marinette filled his head, he couldn't help but desire to yell on the rooftops of his love for her.

He just wants to grab her and kiss her again like that night. He wanted to feel his lips against-

"ADRIKINS! WHERE ARE YOU!" Princess Chloé Bourgeois shouted across the garden, killing the peacefulness immediately.

Adrien flinched and replied, "Hey Chlo, weren't you arriving till the next sunrise. Did something occurred?" Adrien flashed his white teeth at her causing her to blush.

"Why Adrikins, aren't you happy to see me, I am after all your best friend." she smiled flirtatiously, causing him to uncomfortably took a step back and stood next to her leaving a gap between each other.

As they silently walked towards the king, where his heart ached with each step that approached his father.

Adrien and Chloe reached the doors, where she turned towards him and provided him an encouraging smile, which furnished confidence.

Once they've entered the chamber, King Bourgeois and King Agreste proclaimed his engagement and will be married within the week. After understanding the aforementioned, Adrien faltered and sagged against the wall with his fist clenched. All he could think about was Marinette and her in tears.

As for Chloé Bourgeois, her reaction towards the engagement was quiet. He presumed she would be thrilled, but she resembled someone with a broken heart. Adrien couldn't understand why the two fathers would do this, but he will not endure this charade any longer.

"Father! please reconsider-" Adrien was cut off by king Bourgois, when he shouted, "**IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER?!**"

Adrien immediately shook his head and answered, " Princess Chloe Bourgois stayed by my side when the Q-Queen d-disappeared. I love her deeply, but she's like a sibling."

After hearing the declaration from his heir, King Agreste rose and responded, "King Bourgois and Princess Bourgois, the staff will show you to your chambers, where you will be staying tonight. As for the arrangement we planned, it will continue at first light. However, I wish to speak with my son about his obligations as a prince." King Bourgois smiled softly and walked out of the room with his daughter morosely looked at Adrien, before accompanying her father.

Once alone, Adrien turned to the king in hopes of altering his intention with the engagement. Nevertheless, disregarding his son's statement, King Agreste beckons Adrien to follow as he leaves the dining room and towards his office, where his mother portrait hangs beautifully against the wall.

King Agreste faced his son with a stern look and said, " A magnificent king requires sacrifices towards his life to give back to his people. Your mother treasured this kingdom and helped in any way she can. As the people in the country flourishes, so did she. Every king needs a queen, by being betrothed to princess Bourgois, she will attend every obligation that takes to be queen, Causing the people in the kingdom to flourish. She is the best way to give your mother last wish come true." His father turned around and looked at his wife's portrait again.

Adrien felt drained and replied, "What was her last dying wish, Pere?" as he looked down.

"Your mother last wished was for the kingdom to flourish so you can as well." as Gabrel slowly closed the distance between them and petted his head and said, "Don't disappoint me, son." with that he left his son in the chambers to swallow in dispair. As tears fell from his eyes, Adrien looked out the window and saw it was about to be sunset.

**He needs Marinette.  
**

* * *

Degetegly, Adrien walked up to the baker and saw her waiting for him. Adrien took a deep breath and slowly approached the door to open it.

"Marinette, I need to speak with you," Adrien said while closing the door behind him. He begins walking towards her, but she placed her hand against his lips and said, "I think I know what you're about to say, and I want to say it before you do. I love you, Adrien."

After hearing her confession, he couldn't comprehend what he did next, but he grabbed her by the neck and kissed her. Adrien couldn't help but laugh as he kissed her happily. He kissed her everywhere he could reach and picked her up, spinning them. During the spin, he kept repeating that he loved her forever and always, and all she could do was laugh.

After he calmed down from her confession, he set her on the ground and rested his head against her's. They happily stood their content with each other presence, but a cat hissing noise causing him to look up and saw the palace tower, where he remembered his engagement. Adrien gasped and pushed Marinette away from his body to talk to her.

"Runaway with me Marinette, we could leave the responsibility and expectations." He told her, but she was confused as to why he was asking this of her.

"Adrien, what are you talking about running away, what about the palace?" she said confused as to why the situation was happening in the first place.

"Don't you want to run away with me?" He said while pulling her against him, to distract her from saying no, and it almost worked too.

However, Marinette not easily persuaded and said, " Adrien, I can't leave this place. I love France; it's my home." Adrien nodded his head and sighed as he pulled away from her. He sat on the couch and placed his hands on his face feeling depressed.

"Adrien, what's going on? " Marinette sat down in front of him and removed his hands from his face, where she smiled at him to help him feel better. Adrien grabbed her again and pulled her closer to him, where he rested his head on her chest.

"Don't leave, not until I finish explaining. Promis me, Marinette, don't leave me." Adrien looked up to see her questioning gazed and nodded, but he shooked his head and repeated his words.

Marinette said, "I promise."

He nodded his head and blurted out, "I'm engaged to someone else, but I don't want to marry them. I love you, which is the reason for my other proposal for running away together. Please, Marinette, Princess, I don't want to give up what we have, I barely got you in my arms. I don't want you to walk away from me."

Marinette pulled him off her chest and looked at him. She smiled at him and softly kissed him. As she kissed him, their tears begin to fall to their lips, causing them to pull away. She gasped and tried to control her breathing and caressed his face.

"My lady, I love you to my heart and soul, but we can't be together," Marinette said, while both hearts broke after what she said.

"If you love me as you said, then don't leave me." Adrien grasped her hands and desperately looked into her eyes.

"I love you, but you're engaged and a prince. I can't be selfish, no matter how much I want to." She said, and Adrien stubbornly shooked his head.

"Marinette, I love you," He said while sobbing, causing her to break down crying from her heartbreaking.

"I love you to Adrien." She finally said, but they both knew they had to let go, but for tonight it will just be them.

* * *

The birds tweeted had awakened Prince Adrien, the future king of Paris. As the future king should be preparing for his upcoming authority and wedding, yet, his heart wasn't in it and continued to lay in his bed with Marinette beside him. He noticed she was awake, looking at him sleeping. As they made eye contact, Marinette blushed, but he smiled and turned toward her, where they began to wondered what to do now, to leave or stay. Both deep in thought, Adrien felt Marinette shivered, causing him to wrap his arms around her. Her face begins to burn even more but laid her against his chest and smelled him.

"Marry Me," He mumbled, making her look at him and smile.

"In another life, I would have screamed yes, but I can't." She said and got up from the bed, heading towards the door leading to the living room.

"Why are you so keened on giving upon us?" He shouted, beginning to feel hurt with her consistent rejection.

"It's selfish pushing your needs above Your people. I love you but if we are together, what will happen to the kingdom? What will happen to our home?" She shouted back at him, causing him to realize the consequences of leaving everything behind.

He sighed and got off the bed, where he put on his clothing from the day before. He walked towards her and hugged her.

"I understand the consequences, and I don't care, but for my mother, my father, and you, I will do right for this kingdom. However, I need you to promise me something." He said while looking into her bell blue eyes. Marinette nodded and looked up at him.

"Promise me you will wait for me. I won't marry anyone else, and when I am king, you will become my queen." She nodded at him at said, "forever."

He smiled and kissed her, then slowly made his way to the door to leave, but before he could leave, she grabbed her and said, "You're my everything." He turned back and said, "and you are mine."

He pulled away from her and left to the castle, luckily no one notices him as he was not in his royal clothing. The more he took steps away from his love, the more he became determined to get out of the engagement and king so that he can go back to his passion. With his last thought before entering the palace, he thinks _the prince and the baker, who would have thought. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Happy new year! Sorry for taking a while, but here is chapter 2! I'll make sure to post something soon! I hope you enjoy it. Also, keep yourself safe and wash your hands!**

Adrien Agreste spent the rest of the day trying to find a solution to end his engagement with Princess Chloe bourgeois, It became midday, and he knew he shouldn't visit Marinette, but no matter how far she was, he longed for her.

Therefore, he closed the book and began heading out of the chambers. Slowly ascending down the stairs as quietly as he could. But unluckily ran into his father, where Gabriel Agreste raised his eyebrow.

"Adrien, where do you think you're going? " However, before Adrien could answer.

"You have a lot of appointments and not to mention a wedding to plan with . I'll send Natialle to fetch her. " Adrien quickly said,

"Father! " Adrien shouted at him but quickly composed himself.

"Apologies, Father, I, however, was on my way of searching for my betrothed, but she is busy picking out her wedding dresses and didn't allow me to see her in it. I was currently on my way back to the Archives to test my knowledge of kingdom history." Adrien quickly said and hoped his father believed him.

Pleased, his father walked up to him and petted his head. "Glad to hear you're taking this serious son, You will be a fine king someday." As Adrien looked up, he smiled at his father, and he nodded at him and walked away, towards the kitchen.

As much as Adrien hated lying to his loved one, He didn't want to be with his "Betrothed" until he figures out, she doesn't want to marry him. Adrien quickly walked back into the archives and began researching the laws of the kingdom, but could not find any that will allow a prince to marry a baker.

A few hours of researching, Adrien begins to get tired, but He notices the sun going down. Excitedly he closes the book and heads into his room where he found his black golden cloak and started to get dressed in it. Adrien opened the window and looked down. He spotted the bush and prepared to jump. However, hurried footsteps rushed towards his bedroom.

In a panic, Adrien jumped and hid the cloak. After making sure the clothes were hidden and waited for the person to bust in.

As if his answers were heard, the door swang opened, and there stood Chloe, his bride...

Chloe Bourgeois's struts into his bedroom and closed the door behind her with her usual smirk. Nervously Adrien took a step back as he saw her stepping closer to him. She reaches and grabs his face, however instead of kissing him, as he expected, she whispers into his ears.

In shock, Adrien pulled back harshly, causing him to knock over a few books. "W-what?" Adrien gasped as his heart started to beat crazily, and his face begins to whiten.

Chloe laughed and sat down on his bed and patted the seat next to her. He numbly sat down next to her and looked at her to see if she was telling the truth.

"Adrikins! I thought you would be happy with what I said. " Adrien suddenly starts laughing and begins crying. Her smirks soon turn into a frown.

" I love you, Adrikins, but I don't want to marry you as well. " Those words shook him to his core. He always thought she wanted more, but he was one more step closer to his love. As Adrien wiped his tears from his eyes, he looked up at Chloe.

"What about those flirtation comments you said about me? " With a sigh, Chloe looked up at Adrien and said, " I only say those comments to annoy you, but those comments aside, I have someone else I love."

"W-what? w-who is he? " Adrien asked, shocked by her answer. Chloe blushed and looked down. "His name is Luka Couffaine. He's a guitarist and works in the castle as entertainment for the parties. He is the most patient and kind person I have ever met, but he is a commoner. "

Adrien asked how she fell in love with a commoner. "I fell in love with him because he was kind and patient with me. You should have seen him, Adrien, every insult I told him, he didn't fire back, but continue to be patient with me and said kind words back to me. We met with each other a few times, but he was fascinated with another. I believe her name was Martha, no, Mary, no that not it. Oh! It was Marienette Dupain-Cheng."

"What! " Adrien exclaimed with jealously and possessiveness in his voice.

Chloe glanced at Adrien and examed him. The longer Adrien saw Chloe look at him like she was one of her outfits, he felt uncomfortable and look away. As she looked at him, she had this look in her eyes as if something occurred to her, then she had a look of disgust. "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I can't believe we both fell in love with a peasant, we are a disgrace to royalty!" Chloe exclaimed and flung her arms around as she stood up from the bed.

"Chloe I have no idea what-"

"DON'T! Adrikin's, I know you better than anyone else! Don't give me that..." With a sigh, Chloe rubbed her face and stood up.

"Luka was infatuated with -cheng, but she had never shown interest in him. That's what happened between them." Adrien looked at Chloe and asked how did he fall in love with her.

"H-He " AHEM! " He said that the day Marriette rejected him, it was also the day I first have shown kindness towards him, which was true. I always hated him because he never wanted me like every other guy. I didn't realize I was jealous until I saw him and Marinette... That day was hell, but I had shown him kindness when he looked so heartbroken over her, that I offered him his guitar because I knew music helps him calm down. Ever since that day, he sought out for me and helped me as much as he could. He told me he loved me, and I accepted those feelings." Chloe looked down and smiled as she remanence the memories together.

"We were courted in secret, and to have no one be suspicious, I acted like I was in love with you, which backfired badly. " Chloe laughed while tears were running down her face.

Adrien at Chloe with a gentle smile and hugged her. "I'm glad you have someone you love Chloe, You deserve it." Chloe, with teary eyes, rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her.

"Well, duh! Anyone would be lucky to be with me, but... that's not everything, Adrikins." Chloe sobs and looked down.

"He asked my hand in marriage, and I-I had to s-say no because of y-you. I broke his heart! Adrikin's we can't be betrothed... what do we do..." Chloe sobs out her broken heart while covering her face.

Adrien slowly shifted towards her and hugs her tightly, while his eyes become watery as well. "We will get through this Chloe, we just need to stall them. " He said while rubbing her tears away from her cheeks. "Now, go to bed, and we will discuss a plan tomorrow." He gently pushed her towards the door and slowly walked away while nodding her head and muttering, thank you.

As she left, Adrien sighed and looked out the window, wondering how they will pull this off. He soon realized that the sun was about to go down and quickly put his rob on.

Even if Adrien couldn't be with his lady, it didn't mean he could see her. As he changed back to the cloak, Adrien made sure no one would come back. When certain no one was around, Adrien jumped on the bush and exited the castle to his lady.

A few miles, he walked out and spotted the bakery. As he made his way into the bakery, he noticed the door was wide open. Adrien knew the bakery door is only accessible when his lady was on the same floor. Cautiously, Adrien pushed the door and noticed no one was there.

"My lady!? Are you here? " As loudly as he could, but no one answered. While walking in, a noise caught his attention, It sounded like it upstairs. Quickly but silently, he walked up to her bedroom and pushed the door open. It looked the same as he left it before. Not seeing his lady, Adrien turns around and begins to head towards downstairs. However, a bang on the wardrobe got his attention.

Slowly opening the closet door, he shrieks and see's Marinette wrapped in some clothes and her looking up, begging for help.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll post the next chapter soon!**


End file.
